


Gentle

by Aisalynn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Coda, Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisalynn/pseuds/Aisalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could feel the steady beat of his heart under her hand, the warmth of his body pressing against hers, his breath ghosting along her jaw and neck and she closed her eyes as the last of her tension eased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle

His heart was warm.

And even though it looked still there was a steady pulse from within it. She could see the shadows inside, a dark swirl shifting from one part of the heart to another but as she held it in her hands it glowed steadily brighter until it was almost hurting her eyes.

It still amazed Emma that she could hold someone’s heart this way, feel it alive and beating in her hands--but all she wanted was for it to be back where it belonged.

“Just be gentle.”

She didn’t hesitate. With one thrust she shoved it into his chest, bracing him with the same hand as he flinched.

“Sorry,” she apologized, “I just thought if I did it quickly it would be like ripping off a—“

He was kissing her before she finished her sentence, wrapping one arm around her shoulders to pull her closer even as he turned and pushed her against the wall. She could feel the steady beat of his heart under her hand, the warmth of his body pressing against hers, his breath ghosting along her jaw and neck and she closed her eyes as the last of her tension eased.

 _This_ was what she had missed.

Emma knew how Killian kissed: knew the way his hand always went up to her neck, twining her hair around his fingers, knew how his other arm would slowly start to reach around to rest against her lower back, pressing her just slightly more towards him. She knew the rhythm of his breath as he would pull away just enough to look into her eyes, remembered the staccato beat of his heart matching her own.

She only smiled when he said something about being a survivor, trailing her hand down his chest to wrap around his waist, pulling him closer, pulling him in for another kiss. It was when his left arm slid around to press against her lower back that she finally said something.

“I knew,” she murmured into the kiss, pulling away to rest her forehead against his. “I knew there was something wrong even before Ingrid cast the spell and I just pushed it aside.” Her hand clenched on his leather jacket. “If it hadn’t been for Ana—if she hadn’t told us about Gold--.”

“But she did,” Killian interrupted. His hand moved from her neck to face, his thumb gently brushing against her cheekbone. “And I’m here. Heart intact.” His lips lifted in a small grin. “Thanks to you.”

Emma took a deep breath and closed her eyes, leaning against him. “I know. I know.”

“Though,” he took a step back from her, hand going to his chest with an exaggerated grimace. “I think you bruised me.”

She huffed out a laugh. “I think you’ll be alright.”

“If you say so, love.” He smiled at her and Emma suddenly realized that even his smile had been different when he was heart was gone. “Now,” he stepped forward again, crowding her against the wall. “I think we were in the middle of something.” He leaned down and Emma had grabbed a hold of his jacket again, tilting her head to meet him for a kiss when he paused, a hair’s breadth from her lips.

His eyebrows furrowed as he stared down at her.

“How did you know?” he asked softly. “That something was wrong?”

Emma’s eyes flickered down to his mouth. “I could tell,” she slowly reached up and lightly grazed his bottom lip with her fingertips. “in the way you kissed me.”

His eyes widened. “Emma I—“

This time she cut him off, using the same hand to pull him to her for another kiss. He didn’t seem to mind, dropping what he was going to say in favor of pushing her further against the wall.

She slid her hand down to his chest again, feeling the steady rhythm of his heartbeat through her palm. A moment later he moved his hand to the side of her face, curling his fingers in her hair.

She smiled into the kiss.

 

 


End file.
